


Casual Bongos

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Chasing, D/s, F/M, Rough Body Play, Spanking, Tickling, Wrestling, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: How would you feel about getting some exercise?     	Holly stared down at her phone, & she snorted.     	Oh Jack & his misplaced shyness as expressed through euphemisms. It was adorable.





	

_How would you feel about getting some exercise?_

Holly stared down at her phone, and she snorted.

Oh Jack and his misplaced shyness as expressed through euphemisms. It was adorable. 

Holly paused to wipe the paint off of her hands, then fired up her phone.

_What kinda exercise are you thinking?_

_Maybe some running? Wrestling?_

Ooo... they hadn't done that in a while. 

_That sounds fun. Still coming over at five?_

_Yeah. Maybe make sure we're not gonna end up running into tables or whatever?_

_Don't worry about it._

_ <3 _

Holly blushed, and she went back to her painting, squirming in her seat, ever so slightly. Date night was usually fun, regardless of who it was with, and when Jack was in a certain kind of mood, they were especially... energetic. 

Welp. At least she didn't really care about these clothes. 

* * * 

She was hiding when the door opened - she'd left it unlocked for him, obviously, and he was in a cheerful mood, singing to himself as he came in.

"I know you're in here," he called out, closing the door behind him. "Wanna make this easy on me?"

"Never!" Holly dashed out of her hiding place, and Jack laughed, delighted, as she dashed past him. 

"I didn't get my shoes off, Holly, gimme a sec!" 

There were a pair of thuds, and then loud thumping, as Jack ran after her, chasing her towards the kitchen. 

"Not my fault you're slow!" She was barefoot - he wasn't. She could hear him sliding, mainly by the way he was swearing. 

"You know I'm gonna catch you," Jack called, as Holly skidded around a corner and hid behind the couch. "It wouldn't be very fun if I just... up and left, would it?" 

Holly covered her mouth with both hands to keep from giggling, as Jack ran around the corner as well.

He was still wearing socks. He skidded, and kept skidding, until he hit the couch, rocking it back and nearly squashing her. 

"Shit!" Holly came up from behind the couch, breathing heavily, still giggling, not squashed. 

"Gotcha! All part of my plan," said Jack, and he was panting, clearly winded. 

"What, to fall on your face?" Holly squirmed as Jack grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up, over the back of the couch, to land on a heap amongst the cushions. 

"I did not "fall on my face," as you so inelegantly put it," said Jack. "I fell on my knees. There's a difference!" 

"Yeah," said Holly, wriggling under him, trying to get him off of her. "When you fall on your knees, you're usually about to start eating me out!" She was full on bucking her hips now, forcing him to hold on tightly to her pants. "is that the plan? I am so pro this plan."

"The plan is that you submit, sweetheart," said Jack, and then he made a surprised squawking noise as Holly got on top of him, putting him in a headlock. "That is not submitting!"

"If you were submitting, we wouldn't be... wrestling," Jack said, now flat on the floor. He was squirming, and Holly was laughing as he tickled her, losing her choke hold, until he was on top of her, sitting on her lower back.

Holly groaned in pleasure as her back cracked, and Jack wriggled his butt, then grabbed hers, now planted firmly on her lower back. 

"You know I'm submitting because I'm not hitting you over the head with something," she said, trying to unseat him.

He dug his knees into her ribs in retaliation, and she grunted, still squirming.

"You're such a brat," he told her, grabbing the waist of her crappy old leggings. Then he gave them a rip, baring her ass to the world. "Lucky for both of us, I love brats!"

Holly rolled her eyes, propping herself up on one elbow. “They recognize me by face at the hosiery store now, did you know that? Because you’ve got your bodice ripping fetish.” She was still giggling, though, squirming.

“I’m not ripping your bodice,” said Jack. “Unless your tits have turned into your butt?” He grabbed both cheeks of her ass. “I don’t feel any nipples!” 

“Oh my god, Jack,” Holly groaned, and she was laughing so hard that she couldn’t breathe. She laughed harder when he snapped the waistband of her panties.

"These are nice! I approve!" He shoved them down, sitting up enough that she could scoot away, but for his knees in her sides. "And now, for a little act I like to call "casual bongos!"" 

"You had better not be - oh my god, Jack!" Holly wriggled, as he began to tap her butt, then full on slap it. It was even jiggling, which he probably got a kick out of - he always loved to watch himself spank her, watch her skin turn pink and take on his hand prints, watch it jiggle like something out of a certain caliber of anime. 

The pain of it was almost ticklish, light enough that it didn’t make her pause too hard, but making its presence known nevertheless.

It was waking her clit up, that was for sure - her heart was beating desperately in her clit, thumping in time with his hits.

"Casual bongos!" Jack said cheerfully, and he gave her a particularly hard slap on the crease on the back of her thigh, just hard enough to make her jerk upright. 

"I can't believe you're making jokes at a time like this!" Holly jerked forward, almost managing to get up on her knees, then going very still, her eyes squeezing shut.

Jack's long, clever fingers had slid between her legs, along her slit, his wrist at an awkward angle but his fingertips collecting her arousal.

"What better time is there to make jokes?" Jack got up on his knees, grabbing her leg with his other hand. He got off of her back, and more or less heaved her belly up, yanking her panties down until they dangled off of one ankle. "Now. You gonna be a good girl for me?" 

"Never!" Holly cackled, making to sit up. Her leg muscles were tense and everything, and she was bracing her elbows on the floor.

But Jack was diddling her clit, with the very tip of his finger. He had her leg in his hand, squeezing her thigh hard enough that there was going to be a bruise.

"That seems to have quieted you down," said Jack, and he was smirking.

Holly rolled her eyes and rolled her hips, trying to get him to give her more pressure. Not just the light, teasing flicker. 

"Is that any way to respond to your Dom?" His voice took on a mock-serious tone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were disrespecting me!"

"Do you want me to go all... soft and submissive 'n... shit?" Holly wriggled her hips against him, hunching her hips forward. 

"Oh, fuck no," said Jack, and he grinned at her widely, squirming lower between her legs, until he was lying on his belly, her thigh in one hand, her pussy in the other. "Although I think I'm feeling mean."

"What kinda mean? I don't think I'm up for, like, pussy slapping levels of mean," said Holly. "Spanking was nice, but, uh... my pain tolerance isn't too high today." She was grinding into his hand - he was teasing her entrance with the tip of his index finger, and his palm was right up against her clit. 

"There's more than one way to punish a pigeon!" The hand on her thigh was down, towards her knee, and she wriggled some more - he was touching just gently enough to give her goosebumps.

It was kind of like the lead up to an orgasm, only more... frustrating. 

"You shouldn't punish pigeons," Holly said, and yeah, she sounded a lot more breathless than was probably dignified. Her chest was heaving like something out of a cinemax film. "They're just... they don't know better."

"True," said Jack, and his fingers were tucked into her knee, wriggling, and it was _so_ ticklish, oh fuck. "But you're my pigeon, and you're in trouble!"

Holly started laughing, thrashing under him, trying to get away, but he was fucking relentless! She bent her knee, and he wriggled his fingers harder, then slid two fingers inside of her, curling them up towards her g-spot, other hand tickling her, and then the fingers inside of her were tickling as well, and it was all melding together, her nerves singing and her hips wriggling, her toes curling. 

She couldn't stop laughing, and it was almost scary, except that Jack was laughing with her, his thumb on her clit, his fingers wiggling inside of her just enough to put pressure on her g-spot; just enough to make her want to scream or to cry, even as she humped against him, laughing so hard that her face was turning bright red. 

"There we go," Jack said, and the hand under her knee moved up, to her tummy. He pressed down on her lower belly, right over her mons, and she howled, because now he was assaulting her g-spot from both sides, still pressing on her clit, and the pressure was building and building, ticklish (sort of?) on the inside, intense, building, building, until... until....

"Holy fuck," Jack said, as he pulled his fingers out, and her squirt gushed out, across his face. He blinked, and when he peeked up over her belly, Holly made eye contact and burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god," Holly gasped, and she was laughing harder, covering her eyes with one hand, then peeking out, making eye contact, and laughing again. "Your h-h-hair is wet, oh my _god_. You've got s-s-squirt in your eyebrows!" 

"Now whose fault is that, hm?" Jack raised an aforementioned eyebrow, and Holly laughed harder.

"You know what? I was gonna be all creative and shit," said Jack, and he was getting on his knees, withdrawing his fingers, and fiddling his pants open. "Not anymore. Straight, good ol' fashioned fucking."

His cock was already up and at attention, straining to get out of his boxers. He grunted, pulling his boxers down, then sighing as he stroked it with his wet hand. 

"... pause," said Holly, looking from his cock to his face and biting her lip. 

"What's up, sweetheart?" Jack's whole demeanor changed, and he covered his dick with his shirt, hiding it from her view.

He was such a sweet guy. She forgot that, sometimes, amidst all the snark and the hustle and bustle. 

"I feel like... you're gonna fuck me because you're mad at me," Holly said slowly, aware of how silly she sounded, at least to her own ears. 

"Oh, shit, no." Jack sat further back, his hands going to her thighs, rubbing them reassuringly. "No, not at all. I was gonna be all...." He rubbed his eyes, then made a face - he'd gotten more pussy juice on his face. "You're just so sexy that any, like, subtle teasing I was gonna do is totally out the window, and I just wanna fuck you, because you're so amazing."

"... so you're not punishing me or mad at me?"

"Oh, fuck no." Jack shook his head rapidly. “But if you wanna stop, that’s okay.”

“No, uh, I think I’m good,” said Holly. “I’d like for you to keep fucking me.”

“Do you wanna just have sex, or do you wanna continue the scene?” 

“I’d like to continue the scene,” said Holly. “Just, uh… not me being in trouble.”

“You’re not in trouble,” Jack assured her. “I promise."

“So? Put your dick in me!” Holly wriggled her hips at him. 

“You’re such a fucking brat,” Jack said affectionately, crawling closer, until the head of his cock was brushing against her labia, just nudging at her hole. “How badly do you want it?”

“So badly,” Holly said in a monotone, trying not to crack a smile.

“Your enthusiasm, while palpable, seems a bit forced,” Jack said, still deadpan. He thrust his hips forward, his whole length sinking into her, and he put his hands on her sides, shoving her shirt up and beginning to tickle along her ribs. 

“Ja _ck_!” Holly squealed, wriggling under him as he began to tickle her in earnest, arching his hips to grind against her g-spot with the head of his cock, and then he was on her nipples, he was just full on humping her and tickling her, even her damn nipples were ticklish, this was all so….

“How are you doing?” Jack paused, dick as far inside of her as he could be, his finger tickling across her clit, his other fingers tickling across her breasts, her ribs, her armpits. “Because you seem pretty fucking happy to me, judging by how much you’re squirming around me. I can feel your _heartbeat_ , isn’t that nice?” 

“You’re… tickling me,” Holly said, incredulous, and she was still laughing, underneath him, her hips stuttering, her cunt spasming and twitching around him, from the laughter, from the arousal spiking through her like a friendly pufferfish, from the way her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut, from all of it, until she was cumming, in a gush of fluid and laughter, and he was pressed close to her, his forehead against hers, his fingers in her armpit, wriggling and twitching as his face contorted and his cock spat sweet, hot cum down into her cunt.

Jack kissed her, his lips ticklish and his breath warm. 

“So,” said Jack, nuzzling into her neck, “do you feel exercised?”

“I’d say so, yeah,” said Holly, flexing her inner muscles around his cock. 

Jack gasped, and then he giggled, letting go of her armpit and kissing her cheek loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I even take requests!


End file.
